


【幻花】关于我未来对象喝水塞牙这件事，我有话要说

by sanxun_in_a_month



Category: Video Blogging RPF, 阴阳怪气
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanxun_in_a_month/pseuds/sanxun_in_a_month
Summary: 道士马x社畜花
Relationships: 幻花 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【幻花】关于我未来对象喝水塞牙这件事，我有话要说

“哎——那边的小哥，我看你面相发黑，最近是不是遇到了什么不吉利的事情啊。瓦来给你算算怎么样。” 

花少北循着那声吆喝回头寻找来源，看了半天这才在路旁墙角边看到个穿了一身唐装的男子，这人穿的一身黑，立领上衣加七分裤，就在花少北回头找人时嫌热把上衣的盘口解开，露出里面打底的白色T恤衫，脚上一双小白鞋不伦不类的配着印有蒙娜丽莎的短袜，要说他是穿的文雅点的神经病估计也会有人信。   
穿的不咋聪明，看样子的也不像个算命的，头发用卷发棒精心烫过，嘴角带着三分狂三分傲三分狡猾还有一分憨，就差在他脸上挂一个百分比圆盘，脸上还架着副墨镜。唯一能和算命挂的上钩的也就是身边架着的一张小桌一个马扎，桌上摆着罗盘黄符纸和其他玩意儿，旁边支棱着一杆旗子，上面黄底黑字描了“铁口直断”四个大字，用的墨不太好，笔划旁晕开一圈墨迹。

花少北狐疑的凑近了这个小摊打量着这位大爷一样的摊主。   
摊主挑了眉，推了下墨镜扫了眼花少北的脸就噼里啪啦蹦出一大段，“我知道你姓花名少北，河北承德人，5月14日出生，19年来上海创业……哎你别这么看着我，我知道天命的，这些已经发生了的小事情我算的出来。”   
被说出的信息分毫不差，就差把今天底裤穿了什么颜色给透出来了。花少北一个箭步冲上去捂了摊主的嘴，就怕人把什么该说不该说的都泄露出来。指尖擦过微干的唇，碰歪了人的墨镜，一双桃花眼眨呀眨，带着惊讶的看着花少北。   
哎，这人眼尾还有颗泪痣，怪好看的。花少北想。   
但自己没房也没车，存款也没多少，这算命的图个啥。

“那，你一次多少钱啊？”像是意识到了自己这话说的有点奇怪，花少北飞快的又补了一句，“我是说算一卦多少钱，我可是一穷二白，这你应该也能看出来吧。”   
对面这人从桌上揣了块醒木往案上一排，对着花少北就是一顿批，说什么自己算就是要看缘，不是为了什么钱，自己有堂堂正正的副业能够养活自己。末了把扇子啪的打开，上面某幻君三个字力透纸背，配合上他刚才的话语，有些唬人。  
实际上他只是不想让对方发现自己的紧张，关于这种放在晚八点档故事里才不会觉得突兀的事情，加上书号就能发到某网站成为轻小说，还是那种不需要带着脑子读的：《关于我见到了以前没事闲着算出今天会遇到命定之人于是把自己拾到的人模人样后发现对方是个男的结果一见钟情了的那些事》，某幻想着，读起来就感觉没有句号换不了气要窒息了。  
“更何况我也想见识见识你背后那团黑雾的真实模样，按常理来说这种灵体早该引着你自杀夺舍了，怎么就只是喝凉水塞牙上厕所没纸这种小程度。”   
他把小摊一收，背后的旗杆咔咔扭松收回箱子里，冲花少北一摊手，“我叫某幻，兄弟你不会连2块钱公交费都不给吧。


End file.
